


A Different Kind of Literature

by lin_the_bae_fong



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ep 46 spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Jester loves her friends, compulsory heterosexuality, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_the_bae_fong/pseuds/lin_the_bae_fong
Summary: Jester brings some gifts to Beau and Yasha in hopes of making them happy. Among the gifts is a book for Beau, suited more towards the monk’s romantic inclinations. Jester is given a chance to read it after Beau and with it brings some complicated feelings...





	A Different Kind of Literature

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted a fic in a hot minute so be gentle. 
> 
> I love my leedle bloo tiefling.

It had been a tedious journey back to Nicodranas for Jester, both physically and mentally. She had almost died. Several times. She’d got in a fight with Fjord. She’d confided in Beau, learned some new things about her best friend that made her sad. Learned some new things about Yasha, too, things that broke her heart. Yasha’s sullen words,  _ “I have so many flowers to bring her” _ , weighed heavily on her mind anytime she looked at her.

Jester wanted to do something nice for them. Even if it was something small. She wanted to cheer them up, because if she could make them happy then she would be happy, too. 

While the rest of the group was resting and recuperating back at the Lavish Chateau, she had stepped out for a bit (disguised as herself, but human) to look for gifts for her friends. Yasha was easier to shop for, she thought. There was a lovely florist not to far from the Lavish Chateau that sold vibrant, beautiful flowers that were native to the coast. Jester asked what the rarest ones were, and dropped an impressive amount of coin on them. They smelled really good. One was Lavender, not native to the coast, but it reminded her of her mama and hoped it would bring some comfort to Yasha, too. 

Next was the less easy person to shop for; Beauregard. Jester wanted to get her something that she would like, but was more meaningful than just some darts or pocket bacon. Jester walked through the streets, and waited for something to catch her eye. Finally, she saw a Tailor’s shop, with a window full of pretty ribbons. Jester thought it would be a nice little side gift, and entered the shop.

“Hi, Miss. Is this your shop? It’s very pretty, I really liked the ribbons you have in the windows, and I was hoping to buy one for my friend, but she’s very active and brave and goes into like, a lot of battles, so do you have anything that’s like, pretty  _ and _ strong, like her?”

The seamstress seemed caught off guard by the rush of words out of the young woman’s mouth, but smiled professionally nonetheless. 

“Your friend sounds very lucky to have such a thoughtful friend. I would likely recommend a satin ribbon. Very shiny, and a tight silk weave, so very durable. What color would you like?” The seamstress asked as she pulled out several colored spools of the satin ribbons and placed them on the counter. Jester contemplated for a moment on the shades of blue, before she pointed to the one she felt would best match the monk’s robes.

“This one, please. Maybe just like, two feet of it, if that’s okay? She’s got long, pretty hair, but it’s shaved on the sides so there’s not a lot of it. I’m not sure how much would be enough.” Jester pondered aloud more to herself than the shopkeeper, but the woman chuckled softly and measured the ribbon out.

“This will likely be more than enough, but it’s better to have spare than too little. Perhaps you can cut off the remainder and she can save it for the future. 2 Silver, please.” The seamstress cut the ribbon easily and placed it into a small paper bag, and exchanged it with Jester for the coins. 

“That’s very true. Thank you, miss! Have a nice day!” Jester waved excitedly as she exited the shop, and the seamstress replied in kind. Jester was about to return to the Lavish Chateau when the store next door also got her attention. It was, for all intents and purposes, a smut shop. Jester recalled an earlier conversation she and the monk had on their way back from the last U’kotoa temple. Beau had, in her freetime, been rereading that crappy, dry historical romance novel they’d picked up in Zadash. Jester had tried to get her to read Tusk Love, because surely it was at least somewhat better than some old dusty book about politics and spies, but Beau had declined.

_ “I’d rather read about historical drama than two straight people goin’ at it.” _ , She had said. 

Jester respected that. Beau didn’t like men, so it made sense she wouldn’t like a book about a man and a woman together. Even if it was like, you know, really, really good. 

So maybe she could find a book more to her best friend’s tastes. 

Jester entered the book shop, cheekily titled, “The Bound Bosom”. The shop wasn’t large, per se, but it was a good size. The books were neatly tucked into many bookshelves, all of which at least two heads higher than Jester herself, and the back of the shop had various toys and supplies that Jester recognized from the Lavish Chateau. The young woman wasn’t really sure where to start, as she usually didn’t stray too far from her usual genre. 

“Welcome, miss, to The Bound Bosom. Is there anyway I can help you today?” A rather energetic half-elven man approached her with a wide grin. He was ostentatiously dressed in a way that reminded her of Molly, and she smiled back despite the dull ache in her chest. 

“I’m looking for a gift for a friend of mine. She likes to read, though she would never admit it, and I’ve tried to get her to read some of my books but they are um. Not her type. Do you have any books about two girls falling in love?” Jester asked the question a little meekly, though she wasn’t sure why. She’s always been confident talking about sex stuff, why is this any different?

The man’s grin turned into a soft smile, and he turned and motioned for Jester to follow. 

“We have a shelf full over here, is there a more specific type of story your  _ friend _ may be interested in?” He asked as he motioned toward a slightly more sparsely stocked bookshelf. 

“Umm...well I think she likes stuff with like, fighting and badass ladies, but she’s secretly really soft and sweet so something like sweet and fluffy, too. I think she has a crush on our friend Yasha who’s like this really buff, sad angel lady.” Jester rambled once more, and the man looked on in amusement and pulled a few books from the shelves. He handed the first one to her,

“This one is about a vampire huntress who hunts a vampire woman, but gets captured. They slowly fall in love, while the huntresses family tries to get her back. Very spicy, lots of action, some soft moments,” He hands her the next one, 

“This one is about a society of women who are warriors, and follows the story of a young apprentice and her aloof knight. This one has some action, but it’s more softness and self discovery.” Jester pursed her lips and shook her head. 

“Not that one, she’s already pretty confident in her sexuality I think. She’s...I don’t know how old she is actually but she’s very adult.”

The man nodded and put the second book back and then showed her the last one he had pulled. 

“This one is about an heiress woman confined to her room, as per her parents wishes. She is  engaged to a man for an arranged marriage, but she hates him. When a thief breaks in, the heiress begs her to take her with. It’s full of daring adventures, a slow-burn romance, and tender lovemaking.”

Jester looked between the two books and hummed in concentration. She quickly skimmed some of the pages, and frowned at the first one, titled “Bloodlust”. It was...raunchy. Not much story. She handed it back to the bookseller. The other one though...Jester had to admit it was incredibly well written from her quick page turning. She closed the book with a smile. 

“This one is perfect! How much?” Jester asked, digging in her coin purse while juggling Yasha’s flowers and Beau’s ribbon and book.

“Five silver. I hope your friend enjoys her reading.” The man smiled as Jester placed the coin in his hand then skipped out the door with a giggle and a wave. She headed straight back to the Lavish Chateau, sensing her disguise self spell weakening. 

XxX

Jester walked in to her old room humming happily, a strange but good swell in her chest when she saw Beau curled up on her old bed, fast asleep. Yasha was sat in a chair almost comically too small for her and sipping a cup of tea. Jester placed the ribbon and book down on the vanity and walked to the barbarian woman, standing before her and presenting the bouquet. 

“I wanted to give you and Zuella something nice. These flowers are local to here, but kind of hard to find unless you wander out of the city. I thought you’d both like them.” Jester spoke softly, partially because she was nervous about upsetting Yasha, but also to be careful to not wake Beau. Yasha stared down at her with wide eyes for a moment. Or two. Or three. Jester almost spoke up to apologize, when Yasha reached out slowly and grasped the bouquet, like she was worried she was going to break the flowers.

Or maybe like the flowers would break her.

“This one, the purple one that matches your eye, isn’t native but...it smells really good. My mama has perfume made from it, so smelling it has always made me feel better. I hope… I hope it’ll help you feel better too-” Jester yelped softly as Yasha suddenly pulled her into a swaddling hug. Once escaping her shock Jester hugged back, burying her face in the Aasimar’s shoulder. She smelled like the woods after a lightning storm. 

“Thank you, Jester. I-...Just, thank you.” Yasha pulled away and examined the flowers one by one, before pressing them in her book. Jester told her the names of the ones she could remember. 

“Mmn...Jessie? You back?” A gruff voice called from the bed. Jester grinned and kissed the top of Yasha’s head before going to the vanity and retrieving Beau’s gifts, tail swishing excitedly behind her. 

“I am. I got you some things. I think you’ll really, really like them.” Jester moved to the bed and sat next to the monk. Beau stretched and rubbed her eyes, and Jester felt a sudden heat flush her cheeks. “Um. Here, this one first.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Jes.” Beau mumbled as she took the paper bag and opened it.

“I know. I just wanted to do something nice.” Jester replied softly. Beau pulled the ribbon from the bag and brushed the pad of her thumb against the shiny fabric. “It’s a new ribbon. For your hair. ‘Cause the one you have now is getting kind of tattered.” 

Beau smiled and kissed the side of Jester’s head before replacing the old ribbon in her hair with the new one. For the brief moment Beau’s hair was fully down, Jester couldn’t help but admire it. It really was really pretty. 

“Thanks, Jester.” The Monk said sincerely.

“Well, ya know. I wanted to get something pretty but tough, like you. The seamstress said it should be strong, anyway.” Jester turned away to retrieve the book fast enough she missed the light blush that crossed Beau’s face. The tiefling placed the book in the woman’s lap. “I remember you said you didn’t like my romance novel because you couldn’t relate to it, so I got you this one, which I think is a little more your taste. I think...I think we could both relate to the main character at least a little bit.” 

Beau was less sudden with her hug than Yasha, but still Jester felt air escape her lungs as she leaned into the warm human.

“Thank you, Jester, again. No one’s ever given me such thoughtful gifts. Ever. It means a lot.” If Beau’s voice cracked a little bit, neither Jester or Yasha commented on it. Jester frowned softly.

“Do you mean that, Beau? You’ve never been given a gift before?” The tiefling asked.

“I mean...Dad would give me things, but they were things  _ he _ wanted me to have interest in, not things I was actually interested in. And Caleb gave me owl Frumpkin for a while, which was nice.” Beau shrugged like it was no big deal, but Jester knew better. She squeezed gently where her arms were wrapped around the monk’s bare waist.

“That’s really shitty about your dad though, Beau.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Beau’s calloused thumbs brushed against the front of the book. There was a slight creak from the other side of the room as Yasha stood from her chair and slowly made her way over. The bed complained a little more than the chair under the weight of all three of them, but Jester was sure it was fine. 

“I- um. Here.” Yasha handed Beau a stem of small, blue flowers pulled from the bouquet. Beau grinned and accepted it gratefully. 

“Aww. Thanks, Yash. Man, you’d think it’s my birthday or something.”

“Everyone deserves a thoughtful gift now and then, Beau.” Yasha smiled softly, but Jester could see the sadness there. Jester also knew more than Beau just how thoughtful and sweet flowers from Yasha really were. 

“Have you guys seen my mama at all?” Jester asked, to which Yasha nodded. 

“She came in with tea while Beau was napping. We had a nice conversation. I like her.” Jester beamed at that, happy her mama was getting even her quietest friend to open up a little.

“We’re gonna have a proper sleepover guys! I’ll go to the kitchens and steal a bunch of pastries and we can like, make a fort and stuff!” Jester jumped up in excitement and was out the door before either of the women could argue. Not that they would.

XxX

About two weeks later, they had found themselves on the road back to the Empire. There had been a very tearful goodbye between Jester and her mother, and Beau could tell, even days later, that it was weighing on the blue tiefling heavily. Yasha had braided flowers into her hair and around her horns, and she’d smiled for a while after that, but that was during camp last night and now the smile was tired. Beau had finished reading the book Jester gave her last night as well. She knew the tiefling was watching her face journey when she thought she wasn’t looking, but the monk didn’t mind. She pulled the book from her pack.

“Jessie.”

“Yes, Beau?”

“Do you wanna read this? I know it’s not your usual uh...style. But it’s pretty good. It’ll keep you entertained at least.” Jester took the book and flipped to the first page as Beau spoke.

“I’ll give it a try, Beau. Thanks.”

XxX

By the time they made camp that evening, Jester was already a third of the way through the book. The Heiress had really terrible parents, and Jester quietly wondered if Beau’s dad had been like that (she really hoped not). In her reflection, the tiefling also realized that Beau never talked about her Mama. It made Jester sad, but she didn’t ask about it.

The Thief and the Heiress had fled together. The Heiress taking anything of value from her room and a dagger. The Thief said she would drop her off at the closest town and let her be on her way, but the tiefling knew that wouldn’t happen because then it would be super short book.

Now, the Heiress and the Thief had made camp for the night, and the Thief was teaching the Heiress how to use the dagger to protect herself. The Thief was close behind the other woman, guiding her movements, chin pressed to her shoulder as she breathed out instructions against her ear-

“Jester!” Beau yelled.

“AH! What?!” Jester jumped as she slapped the book shut, a that sudden heat warming her cheeks again.

“Help me, with the tent will ya? You can keep reading after.” Beau had an armful of canvas and poles and was trying to balance stuff she’d dropped with her foot, looking somehow comical and graceful at the same time. Jester slipped the book in her bag and relieved the monk of some of the equipment. Jester hadn’t realized it had gotten so late already, and when she looked back at the cart, she realized why. Caleb had put one of his dancing lights above her head at some point.  _ That was nice of him. _

The tents went up quickly once Jester was free of her distraction. Well. The printed one anyway. The monk, stretching and letting her hair down after a long day, was another story. Jester couldn’t help but admire her friends smooth, earthen toned skin stretching over prominent abdominal muscles. 

Jester tore her eyes away and dug in her bag for the book. She’d volunteered to take first watch, and maybe get a little reading in.

Yasha volunteered to join her. She had collected more flowers through the day and wanted to press them in her own book. Jester waited until she could hear Beau’s light snoring from the tent to continue where she left off. 

Even with the fire light and dark vision, it was a little difficult to read, and she huffed. 

“Would you like some light, Jester? I can summon a little bit.” Yasha offered from where she sat on the opposite side of the fire. Jester nodded eagerly. Yasha stood and joined the blue tiefling on the fallen log she sat on, then reached for one of the pendants dangling from Jester’s neck. A pale, calloused thumb brushed over the metal softly, and almost instantly it lit up with a bright light. Jester grinned and bumped Yasha affectionately. 

“Thank you.”

The Aasimar nodded politely and placed her hands in her lap. 

“It’s a good book, I take it?”

“Super good. After I finish it, I’m sure Beau would be happy to loan it to you, too.” Jester said with a toothy grin. Yasha chuckled softly. 

“I think I would enjoy that.”

XxX

A couple hours had passed, and the two women were only halfway through their watch. They were comfortable companions in the silence. 

Jester had gotten a fair amount further in the book. The Heiress and The Thief had made it to the first town, but to Jester’s chagrin The Thief had actually left The Heiress at an inn, disappearing in the middle of the night. Then to the tieflings elation, she’d swooped in and saved The Heiress from getting mugged, and they shared a heartfelt hug charged with unspoken feelings. 

Jester loved it. A lot. 

She might even love it more than the steamy romance between Oskar and Guinevere. 

“Hey, Yasha?”

“Yes, Jester?” The Aasimar replied, twirling some pieces of grass in her fingers. 

“You don’t have to answer, if um. If it upsets you, but when did you know you liked girls?” 

The Barbarian let out a soft hum, taking a moment to form an answer. 

“Well. My tribe was matriarchal. There were a lot of women. It was not uncommon for them to be assigned to each other. So...always, I think. Zuella… Zuella was who solidified it for me.” Jester was happy her friend could speak of her wife a little more freely, but her heart still ached for her and she didn’t want to push it. 

“Do you think Beau has always known?” Jester asked. 

“I’m not sure. But I think she’s probably known a long time at the least. She grew up sort of rich, I think yes? Maybe she had a crush on a servant woman as a child.” Jester giggled at the image Yasha presented. She could see it as a genuine possibility. 

“Why do you ask, Jester?”

“Oh. Um. I was just like, ya know, curious, is all. This book has a really cool lesbian couple and I know you both liked girls so I just was wondering. Is all.” 

“Jester?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like girls?”

Jester paused at that.  _ Do I like girls? _ She looked at Yasha, at her glorious mane of two toned hair and pretty eyes. She thought about Calianna, how sweet she was, but also awesome with her cool dragon skin. 

She thought about Beau. Beau being cool and doing badass monk stuff. Beau giving that sharp, mischievous grin before she starts bar fights. Beau being vulnerable, opening herself up to the tiefling on a ship in the pouring rain. Beau speaking softly and sincerely to her. 

_ “Love you, Jes.” _

_ “I love you, too, Beau.” _

Jester took a shaky breath.  _ Do I like girls? _

“....I think I might like girls, Yasha.” The words felt foreign on the tieflings tongue, but not wrong. No, quite the opposite. It felt like coming home. She looked up at Yasha. 

The Aasimar was smiling. Like fully smiling, and it must have been contagious because Jester couldn’t help but mirror the expression. 

“It’s never too late to discover new things about yourself, Jester. I’m happy for you.” Yasha placed a hand upon the tiefling’s shoulder and squeezed gently. Jester nodded and pat her hand affectionately. 

“Thanks, Yasha. We should probably do a perimeter check, huh?” Jester couldn’t help but ask the question with a fair amount of trepidation. The physical wounds from the Iron Shepards may have long since healed, but the psychological ones were still present. Yasha grabbed her greatsword and strapped it to her back as she stood, and the hand on Jester’s shoulder squeezed once more. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“...I’ll try to do the same for you, Yasha.” Jester adjusted the handaxe on her belt and they started their rounds in companionable, attentive silence.

XxX

They were back where their journey began, in the little town of Trostenwald. They’d gotten in late after a tedious fight with some well armed bandits, but there were a few rooms available at The Nestled Nook that they claimed quickly. Fjord and Caduceus in one, Nott and Caleb in another, and finally Beau and Jester. The group was sullen, as Yasha had left to do work for the Storm Lord. There’d been a very tearful goodbye from Jester, telling her she would send a message everyday so they knew she was alright. Caduceus had given the Aasimar some teas that aided with sore muscles, and sent her off with a simple, “We’ll be waiting.”

Jester had finished the book Beau loaned her. It had ended beautifully, with the couple overthrowing the Heiress’s shitty parents and taking the entire estate for themselves and living happily ever after. The sex sounded pretty amazing, too, Jester had to admit. In  _ Tusk Love _ it was all  _ fast _ and  _ sexy _ and  _ aggressive _ , but in this book it was slow, sensual, romantic and intimate on a level Jester didn’t know existed.

It was beautiful. 

Jester was so lost in thought she hadn’t realized she’d drawn her interpretation of the two main characters kissing in her journal. They were surrounded by hearts and flowers and daggers. The charming thief had an undercut and ponytail, definitely. She didn’t imagine that, no ma’am. 

Jester chanced a glance at Beau where she was stretching on the floor. Beau bent over to touch her toes when a sharp exhale escaped the monk’s lips, and her hand flew to her ribs. Jester was up and by her side in an instant with a hard frown etched on her face.

“Beau, I told you to stop hiding your injuries!”

“I didn’t, I swear! It didn’t hurt until I stretched like that.” Beauregard winced as Jester’s hand pressed against her ribs. The clerics magic pool was tapped, but she could at least make sure it wasn’t life threatening. 

“Lift your shirt, please.” Jester ordered. The monk did her one better and removed the top entirely, leaving her in her breast bindings. Jester’s mouth went dry, but she ignored it. There was a large, blooming purple and blue bruise on the monks ribs where her shirt had just been. Jester brushed it with her thumb softly and Beau flinched. 

“Oh man, does it hurt that bad..?” The cleric asked. 

“Huh? Oh, no. Um. You’re hands are really cold, is all. It’s ok though, it feels kinda nice. Refreshing.” Beau stumbled over her words, always one better with actions than words. 

Jester looked at her hands for a moment before carefully placing both of them against the bruise. She searched for something that angered her. 

_ Bear claws without cinnamon. Fjord sleeping with Avantika. Being interrupted by bandits while reading. Bandits hurting Beau- _ That seemed to do it, as she felt a fog of cold air escape her blue lips, and an almost paper thin layer of ice coated her hands. Beau let out a long sigh of relief. 

“You’re hands are magic.” Jester giggled at the statement but steeled herself as she felt the ice start to melt. 

“Hush, Beau. Don’t make me laugh, I have to concentrate.” 

Beau settled down and slowly guided them to the bed so they could at least sit more comfortably. Jester’s eyes followed the scars and markings across Beau’s body. There were pale splotches of skin across her shoulder and chest from their fight with the swamp troll. Down her back was a streak of lichtenberg figures from when she’d been stuck by lightning at the swamp warehouse. It upset Jester to see the monks skin so imperfect. She felt guilty. Beau noted the angered expression on Jesters face mixed in with the hyper focused concentration, and took the tiefling’s freezing hands in her own. The monk pulled them away, breaking her concentration. 

“Beau, I was trying to help!”

“I know, and you did. I just don’t want you to be angry for my sake, ok?” Beau said, still holding her hands. Jester hesitated and made to argue, but eventually nodded. 

“What were you thinking about?”

“The bandits hurting you.”

“That’s it?,” Beau chuckled, “Jessie, they only got one good hit in.”

“It’s not funny, Beau! It’s scary! I don’t like it when you let yourself be a sponge for all the damage. Like that time with the hydra! Or the other time with the troll! Or-” Jester felt her heart pounding in her chest.  _ Why am I so anxious? _

“Jester, calm down. I’m ok. Sometimes stuff happens that I don’t expect, but usually I can handle it. I don’t have cool magic or arrows or anything like that. All I have is my fists, ya know? I’ve gotta get up close and personal.” Beau brushed her thumbs over the back of Jester’s hands and it did nothing to slow the tiefling’s racing heart. 

“I just wish you would be more careful. If I lost you-,” Jester took a deep shaky breath, trying to choke off the tears, “I don’t want to lose you, Beau.”

Jester couldn’t bring herself to look the monk in the eye and instead affixed her gaze to their joined hands. She frowned as she watched Beau’s hands pull away, but it was quickly replaced with endearment as those hands and the arms attached to them wrapped around Jester’s torso.

“I’ll try my best to be better. I won’t leave you alone.” The monk offered softly. Her breath was warm against Jester’s ear and cheek. The tiefling placed her hands on Beau’s hips and leaned into the hug, careful not to poke an eye out with her horns. 

Beau pulled one arm away from Jester to pull back the covers of the bed, then laid down with the tiefling. She placed the covers back over the both of them and kissed the top of her head. 

“Beau?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever kissed a boy?”

“Ugh. Yeah, one time. I was super drunk and a little curious. Did not like it. But it helped affirm what I already knew at least.” Jester listened to the monk’s voice rumble softly in her chest. 

“What’s it like, kissing a girl?”

“Well...it depends on the girl, but usually it’s a little softer, I think? Even with Keg, the stubble was rough but the kiss was tender. Even if Uh. You know, I get with someone who’s rougher, we’re usually both enjoying it because we like it. Most men, not all but most, I think enjoy being rough because it makes them feel powerful.” Beau paused and looked down at Jester, “Why do you ask?”

“...I’m curious, I think,” Jester’s thumbs rubbed small circles where they rested on the other woman’s hips, “That book I got you was really good.”

Beau stayed quiet for a moment, body somehow relaxed and tensed at the same time, struggling to find the right words-

“Can I kiss you, Beau? Just to see?” Jester’s voice was the smallest Beau had ever heard it, and Beau melted a little. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Jes, you can kiss me.” 

Jester lifted her head and looked the monk in the eyes. Beau didn’t move to instigate anything; she let Jester go at her own pace. The tiefling’s cold hands traced up the other woman’s body slowly until they rested on either side of Beau’s face. The monk relaxed into the touch, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before focusing on the tiefling’s lips. 

Jester eyes flicked around Beau’s face, taking in the nicks and scars she had accumulated over the past few months. She took in her blue eyes, vibrant and cobalt like her robes, and the glint of candlelight reflecting off her various piercings. 

She looked to her lips, plump and brown and beautiful like the rest of her, and nervously leaned forward to press them to her own. 

It was chaste kiss, light and soft and hesitant, but Jester had never felt more right. A warm smile spread across the tiefling’s face as she pressed another kiss to the monk’s cheek then cuddled into her chest. 

“Thank you, Beau. Good night.”

“Good night, Jes.”   
  



End file.
